Elmyra Duff's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Ventus entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Ventus went over to answer it. "Hello?" Ventus answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Elmyra's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Ventus asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Ventus sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Ventus hung up and left for the living room where Elmyra Duff sat trying to recover from her injuries as Miguel sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Ventus. "Elmyra." "Hey, Ventus." said Miguel. "What's up?" answered Elmyra weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Ventus. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Miguel. "Yes." said Ventus. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Miguel. "Come over here." Ventus followed Miguel to an empty space while avoiding Elmyra's leg. "Thank you." said Elmyra weakly as Miguel moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Ventus. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Miguel. "Elmyra, come here." Elmyra glared at him. "I'd rather not." Miguel and Ventus both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Elmyra by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Ventus energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Elmyra's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Elmyra grunted. "Cool!" said Ventus smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Miguel, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Ventus. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Miguel. "Elmyra, face me. Ventus, count me in." "Okay." said Ventus. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Miguel shouted as he picked up Elmyra and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Jasmine came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Jasmine firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Elmyra weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Miguel. "Give me five!" He and Ventus did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Ventus. Elmyra got up and grabbed Ventus by his head. "We need to have a chat." Ventus looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Elmyra as she forced Ventus upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Ventus laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Elmyra angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Ventus pompously. "What are you talking about?" Elmyra talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Ventus arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Elmyra spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Ventus. "Oh. Sorry." said Elmyra, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Ventus. "Do Mommy and Daddy already know?" asked Elmyra. "You know they're going to." said Ventus sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Elmyra spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Ventus thickly. "Are you crazy?" Elmyra asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Max are around!" said Ventus reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Kairi, Ventus, Max, is Elmyra all right?" Jasmine asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Miguel. "No!" said a voice. It was Elmyra, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Jasmine at Miguel. "Did I really?" laughed Miguel. "It's not the wrestling." said Elmyra weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Jasmine in mingled shock as she and Miguel went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Ventus whispered to Kairi and Max Goof. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Elmyra slowly. "What!?" cried Miguel in shock. Elmyra tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Jasmine. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Elmyra. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Max. Kairi and Ventus nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Jasmine. "Huh?" said Kairi in confusion. Ventus and Max's smiles both faded. Elmyra slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Ventus to Kairi and Max. Their smiles came back. "Ventus!" said Jasmine. "Yes?" Ventus stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Jasmine. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Ventus. "And you made your father wrestle Elmyra while she was hurt." said Jasmine. Ventus tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Elmyra slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Ven! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Ventus nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Miguel. He and Jasmine turned to Elmyra. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "Oh, I get it, Dad." said Kairi to Miguel. "That's going to be easy," said Miguel to Elmyra. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Kairi, Ventus and Max in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Miguel and Jasmine laughed in amusement at their dance and Elmyra glared at them. "You are all as evil as Tzekel-Kan!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing. Category:Dune Buggy Accident